


When the unexpected happens

by FuckinNameChoise



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckinNameChoise/pseuds/FuckinNameChoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the man she thought was the love of her life lefts her, Belle is destroyed. But she will soon realize that there are worse things, like being left alone while pregnant. Will her life take a different turn when she meets a mysterious man?</p><p>This started as my gift for fairchildandlarabee in the rss, but it has escalated from that.<br/>Original prompt: Someone’s unexpectedly pregnant!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the unexpected happens

Her dad had always told her to be careful, to not trust the words that came out of a man’s mouth. Her mom had given her the talk when Belle was 12, and then when she turned 16 she had told her about condoms and their importance, how she should use them is she ever decided to sleep with someone out of wedlock. And Belle had always,  _always_ heeded their words… until she met Keith. He had been so charming and shown so much interest in her, he had visited the library almost every day, discussed the books he read with her, asked about her life, he had been perfect and that’s why Belle should have known that it was too good to be truth.

He had wooed her, made her lose herself in the idea he had presented her of him, made her believe he was the one. And she had been foolish enough to fall for all of it, she had succumbed in the end and slept with him, all the time believing that it didn’t matter how long they’ve dated (2 weeks) because they were perfect for each other so why did it matter how long they prolonged the inevitable.

Once the deed was done he had patted her thigh and got up to dress himself. When she asked him where he was going he told her the story of a bet. A bet he had made with his buddies about how he could get every girl he wanted and they had chosen her to prove him wrong, then he thanked her for proving him right.

At first she had been destroyed, she went into auto-pilot and stayed like that for about three weeks until Mary Margaret, Emma and Ruby sat her down and talked some sense into her. After that they got drunk and laughed about how weird it was that they had had to make her see right when it was usually the other way around. She had gotten over Keith really quickly after that, now that she realized how his whole persona with her had been a fake one.

It had been a week after that when it hit her.

Her period should have come two weeks ago but she had been so absorbed in her misery she hadn’t noticed. And that’s how she found herself sitting in her bathroom floor with six positives pregnancy tests surrounding her, mocking her.

She had to decide what to do next, not about the baby because not keeping it was out of the question, but if she should let Keith know.

Asshole or not, he had a right to know he was to become a father.

 

The rabbit hole was a place Belle usually avoids when it wasn’t girl’s night out, it was too crowded for her taste but Keith only likeable friend Billy had told her that here it was where she was more likely to find him, he had also apologized for the conduct of his friends.  

And just like Billy had predicted Keith was indeed in the bar talking with some of his friends. Belle. Deciding that it was now or never, Belle put on a brave face and approached the group.

“Keith I need to talk to you.” The man who had once held her and treated her like she was the most precious thing in the world turned around with a smirk, looking her from head to toes.

“Look who has come looking for more,” He said to his friends, who stated laughing like a pack of hyenas. “I’m sorry pretty face your time with me is done I need to satisfy other ladies, if you know what I mean.”

“Look I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t really important.” She said trying not to roll her eyes at his comment. “So could you please stop being a self absorbed brute for a minute and come outside with me?”

She could see rage in his eyes, maybe the brute comment hadn’t be one of her brightest idea, she could see he was about to say something nasty but then one of his buddies stood up and whispered something in his ear, Keith barked a laugh and started walking outside nodding his head for her to follow him. She knew that his friend had told him something about having one last lay with the ‘bitch-who-clearly-needed-a-good-fuck’ but she decided to follow him anyway, it would give her a chance to tell him about the pregnancy.

“So Belle, I usually don’t eat twice in the same restaurant but just this once I’ll make an exception.” He moved towards her, trying to kiss her but she successfully evade him. She was planning on telling him slowly so he could process it all but his advances were making her uncomfortable and she decided to tell it all at once, like ripping a band-aid.

“Keith I’m pregnant and it’s yours.”  She saw the moment her word sunk in, his face became white and he started licking his lip in a nervous expression. But then he began to laugh and she knew he had come to the wrong conclusion.

“Wow! You really want me don’t you?” He laughed again, shaking his head this time. “It doesn’t matter what sort of lies you make up, I’m not going to fall for it.”

She saw red in that moment, all the anger that she had felt towards him after his deceit suddenly got to her. How dare he call her a liar? How dare he, the pig who had ruined her life, tell her she was making it all up?

She lost control of herself and started to tell, rather yell, him all the things she thought about him. Everything she had kept to herself since the moment he told her about his bet started to come out, she didn’t kept anything inside.

She felt his fist before she saw it, so lost was she in her anger that she didn’t see him raise his hand to hit her. She stumbled back, her head colliding hard  with the wall. There was a car next to her and a trash bin at the other side. Keith was blocking her only way of out. She was trapped.

“You fucking bitch.” He raised her hand again and she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the blow.

Only that it never came. Opening her eyes she was Keith’s hand being held up by the handle of a golden cane. She had only mere second to process it before Keith was thrown back and a man appeared next to her.

“Are you alright dearie?” The man wasn’t much taller than her, he was thin but not so much. He was dressed in a pristine suit.  His nose was straight and strong with a little bump, his jaw sharp, he had rich brown eyes that were full of concern and, was that anger? His hair was a little longer than what she would expect for someone around his age, she guessed he was around his mid forties, with a little grey by his sideburns.  She must have been silent longer than she thought because he asked her if she was alright again.

“Y-Yes.” He gave her a nod and turned away to face Keith again.

“Now, I’m not… updated in the new ways of the world but I’m sure that hitting a woman is not something a real man does.” He advanced towards where Keith was laying in the floor and placed his cane next to Keith’s hand, almost touching it. “Now you’re going to apologize, and run off before I call the cops.”

Keith all but scrambled up and apologized, fully intending to get away from there. Just as he was leaving the man in the cane stopped by grabbing him by the collar with his cane and whispered  him something, Belle didn’t managed to hear what he said but judging by Keith’s reaction it must have been a warning, or a threat.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” he asked her, walking in her direction. “It looks like it is going to left a bruise. We should get you to the hospital to check if you have a concussion or something.”

“No, that’s fine.” She noticed that he had traces of an accent, maybe Scottish or something like that. “I mean I’m fine. Nothing some ice won’t cure.”

She tried to smile, but she felt like it was more a grimace than anything.

“At least let me walk you home?”

It was on the tip of her tongue to refuse, to tell him that  _really she was fine_ and that she was perfectly capable of walking the few blocks by herself but then she remembered the concern she had seen on his eyes earlier, how he had stopped Keith , a guy who was much bigger than him, from hitting her a second time. She guessed that walking with an escort wouldn’t hurt. So she nodded and just like that they started walking towards her small apartment.

After two minutes of silence she gave in into her curiosity.

“Can I ask you something?” She said with a shy smile.

“I can’t promise you an answer but sure.” 

“So you don’t peg me to be the type to hang around in the Rabbit Hole” He snorted and she blushed. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you were there I was just…”

“Wondering why?” He finished her sentence and she nodded. He sighed and for a moment she thought he wasn’t going to answer. “I had some business to conduct there and I saw you yelling at that oaf when I was leaving. At first I found it amusing, but then I saw what he did and well…”

“Yeah…” She knew there was more to that business story but she didn’t want to press him. “I didn’t thank you back then.  So… thank you.”

“Think nothing about it.” He rubbed the back of his neck with the hand not holding his cane. He had really nice hands Belle thought. “I’m just sorry I couldn’t stop him from doing it the first time.”

She smiled at him, letting him know it was ok, and he answered with a small shy small which was odd cause she wouldn’t have peg him as the shy type.  They talked more on their way to her apartment, she discovered that he liked to read and told him that he should go to the library sometime. But all too soon they were on her block and they would soon have to say goodbye. But the reality was that Belle didn’t really want to. There was this sort of aura that enclosed him, something that said danger but that at the same time exalted her. She had only med him mere minutes ago and they hadn’t talk much but she knew that she already liked him.

“Umm so this is me.” She said when they were at her door step. “I wanted to thank you again for what you did, and for walking me home.”

“It was my pleasure.” He smiled, one hand curving up to rub the back of his neck.

“So… Good Night.”

“Good night.” He smiled again and nodded in her direction before turning around and start walking in the direction from where they had come.

“Wait!” He stopped and turned around to face her. She walked down the steps of her door step and walked towards him. “I… I was wondering if maybe, only if you want of course, would you like to grab some lunch tomorrow?”

He was silent so long that she started to feel stupid and started cursing her foolishness, of course he wouldn’t have lunch with her, he only walked her home because she had hit her head.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t hav- You would?” He nodded and for the second time that night she blushed. “Great then… umm Granny’s at two?”

After agreeing the time and place he said goodbye and started walking away again.

“I’m Belle by the way.” She shouted when he was already by the corner, about to turn left.

“Rupert.” He shouted back after looking sideways to make sure no one was around.

Belle smiled all the way up to her apartment, already exited about what tomorrow would bring. Her night had taken an unexpected turn, an unexpected turn she rather liked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to see more? Please leave me your thoughts!


End file.
